


Ocean's Lights And Other Things That Rest At Night

by Reibunriinta



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: The night of the rebellion, Nomi and Sinbad take some time to stargaze.





	Ocean's Lights And Other Things That Rest At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old Nomi fic, this one I started in May and didn't finish til just recently. This one has a lot of dark undertones because it takes place just after the rebellion, I wanted to kind of explore Nomi's feelings on the whole thing in retrospect.

When night fell on the day of the rebellion, the wartorn children were all struggling to accept the horrors they'd witnessed. They all huddled together in their little cabin, completely uncertain of what would come once they arrived at Sinbad’s company by the end of their three day journey. 

Nomi hadn't joined them as they all spoke in hushed tones to one another, words of comfort and affectionate embraces. She didn't fight alongside them as she should have, and though she knew she wouldn't have survived had she tried to fight for herself, she was suddenly feeling quite guilty. 

Not only that but she wasn't familiar with most of these children; she only knew a few of them by name, and she knew next to nothing about them. She'd never had a friend before, so she doubted now was the time to make one. 

She could have used words of comfort herself in the moment though, as she was completely uncertain of what would happen at their journey’s end. Most of the others had families or homes to return to, or at least somewhere they wanted to call home eventually if they could. Nomi had only ever lived with the parents that did not want her and amidst the trash from the slums. She had nowhere to call home, and so of what was yet to come she was afraid. 

Growing restless, she needed to feel the ocean breeze and to look up at her precious stars. The skies had watched her each night of her life, they knew her, and she liked to think that they wanted to protect her. They always had comforted her at least a little bit before, so she would seek solace in them now. 

Creeping out of their cabin as quietly as she could, so as to not disturb her slumbering companions, she made her way above deck quietly. Deep into the night though she was, she could still see fairly well under the dancing moonbeams. The waves about the ship all sloshed about and had a rhythmic chanting. She’d never been above deck on a boat until this little voyage, but she thought she might come to like it. The ocean seemed so alive, she wished she knew how to talk to it. 

When she reached the edge of the deck, she was much too small to see over the railing and down at the sea. Instead, she had the perfect view of the moon and the stars. She could already feel the ocean breeze nipping at her skin, cold air filling her lungs like medicine. She'd grown used to sleeping in doors at the Mariadel company, but if she was to be a child of the night once more, she'd return to her stars with dignity. 

“How come everything is prettier at night?” She mused out loud, staring up at the moon and wondering how well it could hear her from up there. She'd always wondered that, but it’d never stopped her from talking to it. 

From a little ways besides her, there was a sudden thump, a short gasp, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Turning slowly, nearly expecting a monster, she saw Sinbad’s distinct shape in the shadows and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“It’s because it’s softer on the eyes, and with most of the world asleep, it feels calmer than when everyone is watching,” Sinbad explained softly, evidently pretending he hadn't been startled. “Do you stargaze a lot?” 

Nomi came and sat next to where he laid and carefully poked at his head to make sure he was okay despite hitting it against the deck. Once satisfied, she settled down next to him and nodded. “Mhm back when I lived in the slums there was a hole in the roof so I got to see them every night! They're too far away for hugs but...they're my friends I think, or I hope they are, they seem too nice not to be.” 

Sinbad managed a sad smile. “The stars are every sailor’s friends, they guide our path and the moon pulls the tides. If they've watched you this long, they must really be proud, you're a strong little girl, you know that right?” 

“Really?” Frowning, Nomi looked up at the stars and wondered why they’d be proud of her. She’d never done anything important, or she didn’t think she ever had. The idea that anyone would care for her achievements, no matter how small she felt they were, enough to have pride in her was something that she just couldn’t imagine yet. 

“Thanks mr. Sinbad, but I’m not really strong, at least I don’t think so. All I did was hide, ‘n I’m still scared all the time. I try to be good...but the stars know I’m just a scared cry baby,” she said with a little pout, finally putting words to a few of her frustrations in herself. 

“Hey now, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Sinbad chided gently. “There’s no shame in crying you know, and there’s different ways to be strong. I might not know much about what it was like for you before now, but I can tell that you’ve endured a lot of hardship. Those things make someone strong. You’re still so young too, so you’ll grow stronger as you get older, so don’t worry about that now.”

Nomi listened carefully; she still couldn't imagine being any different than she was now, but Sinbad seemed to know everything like all the other grown ups did, so she'd try and take his word for it. “Okay, I'll try...um Mr. Sinbad, how come you're out here like me...aren't you tired?” 

Sinbad nodded. “Exhausted, but I can't sleep. I guess it’s been a long day for all of us…” 

Because she was lying right besides him, she noticed the way his hands trembled, the slight waver in his voice as though he were ready to just start crying himself. A part of her wondered if he'd been crying all alone up here, but she dismissed the idea; Sinbad was a strong person and strong people didn't cry or get scared. That's what her mother always said, and Nomi had took it to mean that neither of her parents were very strong. 

“Is it because everyone died?” she asked bluntly. 

Sinbad was silent a moment, but then he let out a soft, shocked, laugh and swiped away the tears that had threatened to spill. “Yeah...why are you even out here? Did you have a nightmare?” 

Nomi shook her head. “No…I'm too scared to sleep. Everyone is scary...well you're not that scary, just a little scary…” frowning, she stared up at the sky. “I dunno what's going to happen now…’n I just wanna not be scared anymore...but I dunno if I could ever be.”

Frowning then, he carefully wrapped an arm around her and held her gently. “You don't have to be scared, I won't let anyone else get hurt.” 

Hugging him then, she nodded and with mounting surprise realized her eyes were growing heavy. Maybe this was all she needed, a little affection. She was sure this time of peace was limited to voyage itself, but for the first time since she could remember she wasn't so afraid.


End file.
